Embrace
by KiraHatesDresses
Summary: /YohxAnna/ First Fic It's Anna's first day attending Yoh's school. Manta isn't around and Yoh isn't feeling all that great.
1. Anna's First Day

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SK. 

**Notes: **One-Shot unless some persuasive reviews demands otherwise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yoh! Wake up!" 

*SMACK* 

It was a regular Monday morning. Painful, deadly and resisting.

Yoh glanced over at the clock making sure not to move his body position. He was extremely comfortable at the moment and once ruined it can never be found again. Slowly he drifted off to sleep again. 

"Yoh!" 

Reluctantly, Yoh looks up at his enraged fiancée. "Wha iz et?" He mumbled, his words slurring.

"It's 7:30! Have you forgotten that I'm supposed to start school today? And have you also forgotten that you also go to school?" She makes a fist threatening to use it forcefully.

"That's something I wouldn't mind forgetting." He spoke with his eyes closed. 

Anna tightens her fist and then releases it. Instead, she pulls Yoh by his ear causing a painful yelp from the young boy. 

"Wake up and make me breakfast." She said as she finally received his attention. 

"Yes, Anna."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

School was probably going to be hard for Yoh today. With Manta away somewhere, Yoh was stuck with virtually no one to talk to. Well.. almost no one. 

"Class, please settle down! I have an announcement to make." The class abruptly stopped talking and settled in their seats. 

"Class please welcome our new student, Kyoyama Anna." The teacher announced as the male students in the classroom began whispering to each other.

"Wah…. What a cute girl!"

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend…" 

"Score!! A new chick! She's pretty hot too!" 

Yoh couldn't help but grin at their comments... He didn't disagree with them of course. He knew that 

Anna was a pretty girl and he also knew that he was probably the luckiest guy in the world.  

"You can sit beside the dark-haired boy at the back." The teacher pointed, "Asakura-kun, will you please raise your hand?" 

Lazily, Yoh raised his hand, immediately feeling the burning envious eyes from his male classmates. 

Anna made her way through the class, passing through hentai stares and mischievous looks. As soon as she sat down, a deep sigh escaped her lips. '_This is going to be a long day._' 

And she was right. 

When the lunch break began, Anna had already turned down more than half of the boys in the class who claimed to have fallen in love with her. Yet still being as stubborn guys they were, they crowded around her desk reciting their speeches of love about her being their long lost soul mate or their destined partner. Ignoring the ruckus that surrounded her, Anna spotted Yoh quietly slipping out of his desk and out of the classroom.

She stood up and followed her fiancée, passing through the guys as if they weren't there. Yoh was staring out the window mentally reliving the memories that he previously experienced in his life.

"..Child of the Devil...huh?"  

The blond haired girl stood silently and watched as the boy she loved slump in depression. '_Yoh.. You're always trying to look on the bright side of the things... even though there isn't one. What's the point of acting that everything is okay.. when you're not even alright yourself… You're really hopeless.'_

Hearing the guys pleading more chances from behind her, Anna decides to kill two birds with one stone. Casually, she walks up to Yoh and slips her arm around his. Surprised at her sudden actions Yoh begins to stammer as his cheeks flushed, "A-Anna.. W-w-what are you--" 

The guys stood shocked and jealous at Yoh's good fortune. '_…. That lucky bastard!'_

Anna pulls Yoh closer to her and whispers in his ear, "Just play along for your sake and mine."

Gaping at how close the two were, the guys immediately headed back in the classroom finally giving up.

Even though they left, Anna and Yoh walked through the hallway gathering crowds of stares and various murmurs about the pair. 

_"Who are they?"_

_"Who knows but they look cute together!"_

Gradually, Anna rested her head on Yoh's shoulder, causing the poor boy to redden some more. He gulped, hoping that he wouldn't do something stupid right now, like tripping over his shoes and whatnot. 

Fortunately they got outside without Yoh tripping over himself and Anna releases Yoh from her embrace. 

Feeling his cheeks slowly cool down Yoh stuttered, "I don't mean to um.. uh.. er.. But what.. were you doing back there? With the whole.. um.. yeah." 

Anna stares at him blankly before answering, "You looked like you could use some cheering up. Besides, the only way to shut those babbling fools up was to subtly show them that I was taken." She finished, giving him a small (VERY small, but noticeable) smile. 

The young boy couldn't help but grin at her comment and slowly he held his hand out, hoping to feel her touch again. To his surprise, she took his hand without hesitation and used her free hand to pull him closer towards her body. Yoh released her hand, embracing her with both arms. 

Enjoying the moment with one another… they both dared not to let go.  

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Comments, criticism, questions? Like it? Hate it?  Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Lunch Time

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SK… or else Yoh/Anna fluff would be in every episode. LOL.

**Notes: **Wow… I got reviews! Thanks everyone! When I uploaded this I didn't really expect any. And due to Chibi_Dragon's request actually.. due to all the reviewers, I decided to post up another chapter. Again, thanks to everyone's support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I tried to make this one a teensy bit longer with new and weird conflicts! The beginning might be a TAD bit boring. Slight OOC? Sappiness? Cheesiness? Don't try to read the coffee order.. it's.. quite... painful. _I planned uploading this earlier… on Good Friday, but unfortunately my internet got cut.. so it might be a tad while until the next one is uploaded. Thanks for being patient. _

**Thanks: **Thanks to all the people I asked about Anna's coffee order! And yes, I know you all think I'm weird. A big thanks to a good cute friend of mine who pretty much gave me the whole order. 3/4's of it anyways. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Running hard, the red haired boy panted, ignoring his body's fatigue and mental screams to stop and rest. 

'_Not yet... Almost there.. Damn, I'm definitely gonna get another detention. It's not my fault! It was the alarm! Damn machines can't make 'em right these days. You set them, they start, then when you sleep, they rebel against you, telling you, "No way, I'm not waking your ass up this morning." Then when you realized you overslept and glance and the clock, they grin evilly. Ugh!! Stupid things!'_

He jumped over fences and leapt over cracks on the sidewalk. He wasn't going to lose to his alarm clock. Not now. Realizing that his destination was near he raced forward not looking at the tall man in front of him. 

"Shindo Takuto, why are you late?" The man bellowed raising his finger. 

"Well, sir. I can honestly say that it wasn't my fault. It was my alarm. It refused to ring to wake me up."

"Shindo-kun, I'm a reasonable man. I understand that technology does not favor lazy people like you and maybe I would accept the excuse once. But this is the 15th time you've had that excuse! If your clock doesn't work, get a new one. Better yet, get 3 extras in preparation. I'll even give you one!"

"Why sir, I've never seen this kindness in you before. Thank you very much! So I guess that means detention is out of the question for today.. hmm?" Takuto nudged the teacher playfully.

"3 O'clock sharp, you know the room. Don't come late." The man said as he walked back into the school building. 

The young boy sighed wondering if he could ever win this fight. Walking with his head down, he headed towards the school entrance. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Yoh lowered his head, taking in the scent of Anna's hair. It was a luscious scent, like flowers from a garden and a fresh spring breeze all rolled into one. A part of him felt like he was in Heaven... to be able to hold her this close without fears of getting clobbered or smacked. Without even knowing it, his eyes roamed above the sky, glancing and the clock tower.

"…. The bell is going to ring in 20 minutes." Yoh said softly unsure of why he said it, but still held his fiancée close to him. 

She also made no movement but her arms slightly loosened his waistline. Cursing himself for mentioning such a useless fact, Yoh let go of her. His hands slid down her arms and eventually stopped to interlock with her fingers.

"Damn alarm clock!" A voice swore loud enough to make the young couple release each other completely. The redhead stopped as soon as he saw the two. "Sorry, I'm not having a good day…." Looking at Anna with interest, Takuto quickly forgot about the morning as he ran towards her. Slipping his arm around her shoulder he asked, "Hello there! I don't believe we've met. I'm Shindo Takuto. But enough about me, why don't you join me for lunch." 

Anna quickly brushed his arm away, "No thanks. I'm sure you can enjoy by yourself."

A crowd suddenly began to gather around them, wondering what was going on. Some guys from Yoh's class began to cheer, "It's Takuto! He's trying to charm the new girl!" 

With that whispers quickly followed through the schoolyard, _"If that's the case, then that guy beside her doesn't stand a chance! He's a charmer."_  _"A girl has never turned him down before!"  "Poor guy. Once Takuto has his eye on something he doesn't let it go." _

Sensing the crowd's anticipation, he recited a line of what seemed to be from those books on how to pick up girls, "How could I enjoy lunch knowing that a pretty girl such as yourself is nearby?" 

"Sorry, but I'm already eating lunch with someone else," Anna turned away and took Yoh's hand, quickly leading him out of school property. '_Will this day ever end?!' _

As he watched the couple leave, a group of his buddies came towards him. "Tough luck, eh? That girl is already taken." 

"Taken? By him? Nah… It couldn't be. What could she possibly see in him?"

"It's true Takuto. She had her arm around his when they were walking together inside." 

"Well, that's just another challenge for me then. I guess I just have to make her untaken by him, and then retaken by me," He grinned and laughed, not knowing the true relationship between Yoh and Anna. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"What the hell is wrong with all the guys here?!" Anna sighed, resting her head onto Yoh's shoulder once more. 

They rested in a nearby park that was unexpectedly almost deserted. A statue was spouting water upwards in a fountain near the centre of the area. Bushes had surrounded the place, making them hidden from unwanted visitors. 

"They're pretty much like this every time a new girl comes in. I'm surprised that they haven't given up yet. Their senses usually come to during lunch. I guess you must be one of the lucky ones." He winked. 

"Lucky?! That's the last word I would think of in a situation like this." She sighed and closed her eyes. "So since I'm one of the 'lucky' ones… When do you think they'll stop?"

Yoh looked at her for a moment and then replied with a grin, "I can't say for sure, but since you're probably the most beautiful girl in the whole school, I can't exactly say they'll ever stop." 

Anna glanced at him, "…Maybe we'll have to show them that I'm taken in a more direct way." 

A series of thoughts sunk into Yoh's mind – _Anna and him kissing in public _– _kissing in a classroom _– _kissing in front of a video camera  _– _kissing inside the girl's change room _– _kissing in-_

"Yoh!" 

The dark haired boy snapped back to reality a little saddened that his dream had to end. 

The young girl looked at him, shaking her head she said, "Yoh…dear god, not you too."

"Sorry." Yoh gave a goofy grin as his face reddened.

Anna sighed, "…Men… They're all the same… Oh well. I don't want to think about this anymore. What's for lunch?" 

"I don't know… I didn't really bring anything. Want to eat somewhere?" 

"Hmm… that café down the block looks nice." 

"Alright! Let's go then." Yoh stood up offering her a hand up. 

And for the second time that day, Anna smiled and took his hand. The pair walked down the sidewalk, not afraid and unaware of the people staring and pointing at them. A part of Yoh still couldn't believe this was happening. '_Maybe this is a dream and she'll come and wake me soon. But wait! I don't want this to end! She has been acting pretty strange lately. Her training schedule has lightened a bit… And 2 weeks ago, I found her actually… doing something – Like cooking. I mean… not that I'm saying anything negative about her… or about the 'new' her… It's just a little… unexpected? Well… even if it was a dream, I'll cherish it till the end! And if it isn't…. then I'll still cherish this moment. Besides, this might be a rare moment where she's actually.. *ahem* It might never ever happen again. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.'_

"We're here," Anna said, hindering Yoh's conflicting thoughts. "Get whatever you want, I'll pay for it." 

Yoh's jaw dropped, '_Whatever I want? Is she testing me? Is this seriously my fiancée? She's paying?? Well… she does pay for the groceries… B-b-bu-but..'_

"Well?" Looking at his astonished expression she asked impatiently, "What is it?"

The shaman shook his head, "No, it's nothing. Well… Let me pay for it. It's the least I can do for what you did for me earlier. Please?"

Smiling meekly, Anna walked ahead, "Suit yourself. Alright then." She glanced at the one of the workers, "I'm only going to say this order once and only once, so listen up and pay attention. I want a grande mocha topped with whipped cream sprinkled with nutmeg and chocolate, a ginger ale with grenadine and lime juice with a twist of lemon, a french vanilla topped with whipped cream, also sprinkled with nutmeg, one of your Christmas blend of gingerbread flavored coffee, a cappuccino, 2 caramel chocolate brownies, a frapuccino grande made from low fat milk with extra whipped cream, hold the sugar, an Irish cream flavored grande made from low fat milk and lots of whipped cream, holding the sugar once again ... oh... and make that a double shot with another Irish cream flavored expresso with the coffee beans finely grounded combined with chocolate syrup and steamed milk topped with whipped cream again with only low fat milk and cocoa powder grande- no sugar-... oh... and make that a double shot.. with a coffea arabica-capuccino-caramel-chocolate brownie frapuccino-mocha java and an irish cream-amaretto-kahlua-white chocolate mousse-butterscotch with toffee-bavarian with turtle-white chocolate with russian cherries covered in kiss-guatemalan Antigua with organic-tanzanian with peaberry-jamaican with mountain blue-indian with monsoon-colombian with supremo-costa rican tarrazu-new guinea papua-yemen mocha with mattari-tiramisu-blueberry crumble-bourbon pecan with torte-hawaiian coconut-cinnamon hazelnut-cranberry creme with brulee-butter rum-highlander grog-sumatra strawberry ice-malawi with select-selebes kalossi-genuine italian expresso, the beans finely grounded and strictly high grown combined with chocolate syrup and steamed low fat milk-topped with whipped cream and cocoa powder-grande-no sugar- and… a piece of coffee cake on the side."  

Yoh's eyes widened after hearing the first half of her order. He really hopped that he had enough to get all that…. Coffee. 

"Anything you want, Yoh?" The itako turned around and asked. 

"Uh… I guess I'll get.. the.. Cappuccino…. Non-decaf."

The worker sighed in relief when he realized that that was the end of the order, smiling back he replied, "Your orders will be coming right up. Please sit down while your waiting."   

Settling beside the window and its clear afternoon view, Yoh takes off his school blazer and rolls up his sleeves, resisting the grasp of the sun's scorching heat waves. 

"Can you lend me your jacket?" Anna asked with a tired look in her eyes. Yoh handed her his blazer before leaning on his elbow and looking outside.

Anna began to neatly fold Yoh's blazer, making sure each part was precisely symmetrical. She then placed it on the table in front of her and rested on it. "Wake me up when the orders are here." 

"…Mm…" was the only reply. 

Yoh watched Anna from the corner of his eye. Her eyes closed and her shoulders laid back in relaxation. 

Wisps of her blonde hair covered parts of her exhausted face. A part of him wanted to reach out and uncover her hidden beauty but he was too afraid and didn't know how to answer questions of 'What the hell are you doing?'

Instead, he sunk down in his seat and imitated her position. His arms were folded in front of him supporting his head. Watching as his fiancée rest, Yoh could not help but wonder how he missed how beautiful she was over the last few years. Her face matured, becoming more molded to fit her growing body. Her silky blonde hair grew past her shoulders, which he saw often flying in the wind. 

Yoh felt his body begin to immensely heat up. '_What's… going… on? _' He looked at Anna while placing his palm on his cheeks, trying to find where this sudden heat wave came from. '_Why am I burning up? _' He reversed his hands attempting to cool down his flushed cheeks and reversed them again when one side was gathering up enough heat.  __

He looked at the reflective material of the napkin holder and found his cheeks to be quite red. He couldn't stop it now…  Anything he tried seem to either added to the problem or become ineffective. The heat was now overbearing and his throat was starting to dry up. He swallowed hard, hoping that it might solve at least one of his problems. Yoh began to undo the first two buttons of his shirt. 

He looked at the waitress coming towards him and quickly blurted out, "Can I get a glass of water, please?" 

The brunette nodded and giggled, "That's quite a red blush you have on your cheeks." She gave another grin before adding, "I'll be right back with your water."

Yoh gulped and quickly glanced at Anna praying that she didn't hear it. No reaction or movement came from the still body and Yoh was thankful for the extra time to make up an excuse… just in case he needed one. 

The waitress placed the glass of water in front of Yoh, "Here you go." 

"Thank you," He replied quickly pouring it down his parched throat.

"You know…." 

"What?" Yoh asked cautiously after he finished his water and gently placed it within her reach. 

"If you really want to get rid of the that blush of yours… You should just leave it alone. Rubbing on it isn't going to help it… In fact, it'll just make it ever worse."

"Aha..ha.. Is that so? …Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." 

"Mm hmm. Well, I'll leave you and your girlfriend back as you were." She smiled reaching for the cup and started heading towards other customers.

"Oh, she isn't my... girlfriend. She's my…" 

"Fiancée." Anna finished. Her body rose back in a sitting position. She was fully awake and her dark eyes laid on Yoh. 

The waitress grinned and corrected herself, "Really? Well, congratulations then!"

"Thank you." Anna responded, her eyes never leaving her fiancée. "I take it the order isn't here yet." 

Yoh shook his head, "Nope, so you can continue to rest if you want."

She sighed, returning to her previous state. '_Yoh…_' This time her eyes were open glancing out the open window. Children running around and playing variations of tag, seniors sitting on benches reading the newspaper, couples holding hands and mindlessly gazing in each other's eyes. 

Another sigh left her lips as she began to close her eyes once more. Her restless mind refused to settle at ease replaying clips of the conversation Yoh and the waitress had. _That's quite a red blush on have on your cheeks… That blush of yours… I'll leave you and your girlfriend as you were… _

'_What blush? He didn't have any blush when we got here. Well... I guess sitting near the window, under the sun could be the cause of it. Why am I even thinking about this? It's... nothing to be thought of… But it is something to be wondering about… No.. It isn't. Just erase it from your mind. It's nothing._'__

"Here's your order!" 2 young men stood holding the numerous items, trying to keep their balance at the same time. Slowly and carefully they slowly placed each item on the table. "Enjoy!" They bowed their heads and cried simultaneously. 

Yoh looked in disbelief at what could be described as the mountains of coffee cups in front of him. "Are you really.. going.. to.. drink it all?" 

"Of course." She took the closest cup near her and brought it towards her lips. 

Yoh made a slight face before taking his first sip. '_She's insane. I guess being an itako is hard work... Or maybe just being Anna is hard._' 

"This isn't so bad after all…" He mumbled savoring the sweet aftertaste in his mouth. 

Finishing her fifth cup, Anna watched Yoh as he grinned after every sip, his smile widening following each one. '_Damn his contagious feelings._' She thought, feeling the emotions of happiness engulf her. The corners of her mouth began to curve and soon enough a smile appeared on her face. 

It seemed impossible no matter how you looked at it. There was a young boy whose face was beaming like there was no tomorrow… who could frown near such a cute cheerful face? 

Anna sure couldn't.

"Here." She said, nudging a piece of a caramel chocolate brownie towards Yoh. 

"Eh? Don't you want it?" 

"No, I already have my own. It's alright, take it." 

Like a kid who was easily amused at such simple things, Yoh wore a child's grin as he replied, "Thanks!"

Anna began consuming her own piece of brownie as she stared at him, devouring the desert like it was a food eating competition and by the looks of it, it seemed that first place was already claimed. 

A memory from the first preliminaries of the Shaman Fight suddenly appeared in Anna's mind. _"I love him. Real love is complete trust. If this is a test to become the Shaman King, then no matter whether he wins or loses, or has to choose between life and death, he must accept. Because… I believe that Yoh **will** become the Shaman King."_

She knew she meant every single word she had told Silva that day before Yoh's match with Faust VIII. She does love him. 

Even if he didn't become the Shaman King, she would still marry him. 

But without a trace of doubt in her mind, Anna knew that one day… Yoh would grow to become the Shaman King. He will succeed, no buts and/or what if's about it.  

Without even knowing it, Anna reached toward her last cup of coffee. Yoh was amazed at how much she had drunk in the last 10 minutes. 

Slightly smiling, he stood up and headed for the cashier. He pointed at the table he was sitting at to the worker, who then slid him a paper that informed him of everything he needed to know. He paid the allotted amount and then headed back to where Anna was. 

She held out his neatly folded uniform blazer, "Thank you." 

Yoh nodded and released the folds of the jacket, sliding his arms into the two sleeves. "Shall we go then?" 

Without a word having to be exchanged, the couple exited the café, returning to the school. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Finally Over

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Shaman King as it belongs to their rightful and respective owner(s). 

**Notes: **This _really_ is the last chapter of this fic. I had a great time writing this fic. It helped me get the narrative part of me out again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it! 

**Warnings: **Umm… besides the general faultiness of this fic... OOC… definitely on Yoh's part… maybe slightly on Anna's too.. Or as least I think so. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The remaining half of the day went by slowly with Yoh stealing glances at Anna whenever he could. In other words, when he wasn't sleeping or when the teacher wasn't yelling at him _for_ sleeping, his eyes roamed towards the back row, hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain blonde haired girl. Her expression was always the same – focused, determined and yet all at the same time... bored. Her eyes never met his, but it was obvious that she knew he had been staring at her. Each time he looked back and turned around to face the board again, that's when she would mimic his stares. 

It was one of those moments – you stare at them, they look away. Then they stare back, but your eyes are somewhere else. It was exciting in a way… like a game almost. 'Keep stealing glances of each other until your eyes actually meet with one another.' As Yoh turned his head to the direction of the board once more, Anna amusingly rolled her eyes. 

The teacher stared suspiciously at the two but didn't say a word. He cleared his throat as he reached for the piece of chalk on the board. "Now class, we're going to take some notes. It is extremely important that you study them tonight."

"Is there going to be a quiz tomorrow?" A student asked from the back row. 

"Yes, in fact there will be a quiz tomorrow. Study well," the teacher turned just as the students began to groan.  

Anna picked up her pencil and was about to start copying down the notes, when a folded piece of paper was tossed on her desk. She sighed hoping that it wasn't one of those love letters… if yes, check this, if no... Blah, blah, blah and unfolded it. 

_I can't stop thinking about you.  
Your face has never left the depths of my heart.  
I've finally found the one who fills the emptiness in my heart.  
I can't let you go… Not after our destined meeting.  
Please reply and say you'll be forever mine. _

_                                                                                   Takuto_

'_You… have got to be kidding me._' Anna looked up to a grinning red haired boy. The lines seemed old and worn out, obviously used before with other girls. The temptation between running over and killing him was unbearable now. Placing a curse on the piece of paper that would haunt him for his lifetime seemed like a great idea too. Hell, she was tempted to do both at the same time. 

'_He's got some nerve._' Her fists tightened leaving her knuckles white and ready to strike. 

Without hesitation, she crumpled up the paper tossing it in a nearby wastebasket. Needless to say, Takuto's face fell in between an expression of shock and disappointment. 

'_Lets hope he gets the point now._' Anna thought as she picked up her pencil again, focusing on the notes on the board.

Within minutes the bell rang, signaling the end of the weekday torture --- formally known as school. Packing up her things quickly, Anna bolted from her seat to her locker hoping to avoid any contact with a certain red haired boy. Before leaving the room, she made a few gestures towards Yoh, trying to tell him to hurry up. 

Yoh blinked for a while before understanding what her hand motions actually meant. He stood up and was about to walk towards the door when his body made contact with another boy. 

"Sorry," Yoh mumbled as he stood aside, letting the boy go ahead first. 

The redhead barely noticed their encounter and continued walking, calling out, "Anna! Wait for me, darling!"   
He rushed out the door, looking anything but rejected. 

Yoh followed shortly after Takuto and was surprised to see him leaning beside Anna's locker. (_Yes, it was the classic you-me-tonight pose: Left arm up, supporting the body; charming smile; mischievous eyes and completely obvious to the people nearby.)_

"Hey, since you're not doing anything tonight… Why not hang out with me?"  Takuto started, already sure of the answer.

Yoh gulped as he waited for Anna's reply. '_She's not really… going... to… with… him…. Is she? _' Not wanting to see her response, he turned away and headed for his locker. 

Anna gripped her locker door tightly, trying hard not to pound him to an early grave. She let and raised her index finger towards him. "Look here, for your information I am _not _free tonight, or ever for that fact. I am not taken by your charm or swept off my feet by your so-called-non-existing charisma. This is a warning… If you don't leave me alone _now_… I won't be held responsible for what happens to you." 

"Ooh. I love a girl who speaks her mind." Takuto grinned, "So 7 o'clock is fine with you?" 

After a few incorrect turns of his combination knob, Yoh finally opened the door to his empty locker. He packed a few books into his backpack before zipping it up and closing his locker. Taking one last glance towards Anna's direction, he made his way through the crowds and towards the building exit.

"No, 7 o'clock is _not_ fine with me. Perhaps you didn't get what I said… Shut up and bug someone else." Anna slung her bag over her shoulder and slammed the locker door, hoping to emphasize her words. 

"Getting feisty aren't we?" He continued to smile, driving Anna's anger well beyond the controllable state. 

Slamming him against the lockers, she slowly said, "Leave me alone or die." Her hand loosened the grip on his neck and she walked away, frustrated, provoked and ready to kill. 

Readjusting his collar, Takuto shook his head, "Playing hard to get, I see. Don't worry. I'll make you mine soon enough."

In the mean time Yoh was gazing at the sky, trying his best not to think of Anna and what her response might be.

His attempts at being relaxed and worry-free like he usually was, failed miserably. Not a second went by without her face appearing in his mind. '_What if she said yes? She wouldn't... right...? I mean… well… she's married to me! To-be married to me. Why am I doing this? I should stop thinking about this… I trust Anna… But it's not like I can stop her if she wanted to date someone else… As long as she's happy… It shouldn't matter what I feel. If she's happy dating that guy… then… then… I'll just have to be happy for her too… Because… Well… Because… Because.. I.. lov---'_

"There you were." Anna walked towards him, unaware of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Yoh asked, mentally shaking himself back to reality. 

"Come on, let's go home. If I stay here any longer, someone will get hurt," she said as she walked passed him.

Yoh immediately joined her side, forgetting what happened inside the school building. He was curiously as to why Anna told him _someone_ would get hurt if she didn't leave soon, but he decided to let that go. They almost reached the gate until an unwanted presence arrived. 

"Anna, baby! I was looking all over for you!" An approaching voice cried. "I just wanted to let you know how much I missed you."

The blonde haired girl tightened her fists for what seemed to be the fiftieth time today. '_That… guy… I swear! _'

Takuto looked at Yoh as if he were an insignificant being. Walking towards him, he demanded, "I don't know who you are… But stay away from _my_ girl! You got that? She's mine." 

By this time, crowds of students have gone outside wondering what was happening. Apparently, they were all watching Takuto from the window, trying his best to score with the new girl.

Yoh was having a hard time choosing whether he should laugh at him or actually tell him the truth. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. Stay away from my girlfriend," The red haired boy warned, raising a fist. 

'_That's it. That is it,_' Anna thought as her anger hit finally hit the 'kill' stage. She started towards Takuto, releasing the fist on her left hand. Takuto smiled and opened his arms, thinking that a hug was about to be exchanged. 

*SLAP!!!* 

Yoh winced as he thought, '_Poor guy, that mark will be on for ages. Well... at least that doesn't mean that they're together._'__

The crowds suddenly gasped and quickly began to murmur and whisper among themselves. 

"I've had enough of this. Really… I tried to be nice, but you just don't get the picture. We are **not **and I repeat, **NOT **together. Besides, what do you think you were going to do to my Yoh?"

Takuto held his cheek, surprised that it wasn't torn off completely. "M-m-my Yoh?" 

"Yes, my fiancée Asakura Yoh," Anna replied, slightly filled with pride in saying the words. 

Another wave of shock fell onto the crowd and Takuto. "FIANCÉE?!!"

Anna turned to a flushed Yoh and gave a small smile, "Let's go home. Please." 

The dark haired boy nodded and couldn't help but smile himself. Slightly blushing, Anna raised her hand while shyly staring at the ground. Yoh broke out into a grin and took her hand. From then on till they arrived home, the couple never released each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on that night, Yoh and Anna were sitting out on the front deck. The moon was shining above them and the stars were gleaming across the sky. Silence filled the air leaving both of them in an awkward and uneasy position. 

Swallowing hard, Yoh finally broke the lingering quietness, "So… what did you think of your first day?" 

Taking a moment in thought, Anna then replied, "…If I knew all those things would have happened I would have brought a few friends." 

Yoh chuckled before muttering a 'me too.'

Silence once again took over the night and this time it was Anna who started. "Did you think I would really agree?"

The dark haired boy gulped as he responded in denial, "Agree to what?" 

"You know what I mean… to that guy's offer." Her head turned to face his.

Yoh opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it when he couldn't find the right words to begin with. Regaining his courage, he mumbling the first thing that came in his mind, "Uh… well… maybe?" 

He watched her unimpressed reaction, containing a sigh and light headshake before adding, "Well… It's not like I could've stopped you."

"Would you have tried?"

"Would it matter? I mean… if you were happy with him---"

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing, although a part of her could understand what Yoh had dealt with in the past. But… still… it was ridiculous… and there was only one way to show that to him. Without allowing herself to hear his words any longer, Anna closed the gap between them and hoped that Yoh finally understood her feelings. 

Yoh's eyes widened in shock as their lips met unexpectedly. Their kiss began to grow more passionately as Yoh felt his body fall backwards onto the surface of the deck. 

When the kiss finally broke, the couple remained still on the porch with Anna resting on Yoh's chest. Slowly, she said to him, "I'll never be happy with anyone else but you… because I love you." 

Yoh felt his heart beat faster as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered softly above her ear, "I love you, too." 

~ Owari (End)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
